Amour Mermaid
by SniperWolf61
Summary: When Serena wishes that she would tell Ash that she loved him, but instead she turned into a mermaid will she tell Ash that she loves him or will she become a mermaid and live in the sea forever? Disclamer I don't own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

At nightime, Serena woke up from her sleep, Serena thought what would happen, if Miette told Ash, that Serena loved him.

Serena: Ash, i wish you would know, how i feeled about you.

Serena went back to bed, and closed her eyes.

As Serena, woke up she saw, she was wearing her Kimono that, she wore in the Dendemille town showcase, with the, green shorted skirt. As she looked down, she had a pink mermaid tail, with a yellow star, on the right side.

Serena: Oh, no! What would Ash, think of me?

Serena swam, to the surface, she was on a beach, she transformed back into, a human but she was, still wearing her kimono but with the green boots, that repersented a Florges's green tail. Serena then relized that her 2, parts of her kimono (her dress and her green boot's), allowed her, to trasformed into her mermaid. If water got on Serena, or if it got on her boots, she would turn into a mermaid.

Serena: If, Ash would know then, he would not like me!

Serena, ran to the pokemon center, she quietly went in to room, where she was sleeping. including Ash, Clemont and Bonnie. She quickly changed, into her pajamas, and went to her bed

Serena: (think) Is, Ash going to like me?, how is he, going to like me, when i'm a mermaid?

Serena didn't, want to become a mermaid, if she wanted to become, human again then she would have to have, children at 10 years old, if she did not have children, then she would stay a mermaid, permanently.

At, mouring

Ash: Serena, it's time to get up.

Serena: Ok.

As, Serena lifted the covers, she was that she was 32 weeks pregnant.

Ash: What, the heck?!

Serena: I'm pregnant?!

Serena, had 5 babys in her womb.

Ash: Serena!, how are, you pregnant?!

Serena: I, don't know?!

Serena, showed Clemont and Bonnie, her tummy

Clemont: How, is this possable?!

Serena: I'm not sure?!

Clemont: I heard, it would take 9 months, but instead it's going to be 4 weeks.

Serena: What?! 4 weeks

Serena would, have to take care of her babies, for 4 weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

It, was now week 2 of Serena's pregnancy and until, Serena becomes a perment mermaid. Clemont was getting everybody ready for breakfast, and Serena and Bonnie were checking on the unborn children.  
"See that, Bonnie? My belly is starting to get bigger." said Serena. "Wow! That's so amazing!" Bonnie said, feeling the older girl's stomach.

Then Serena, felt a sharp pain

"AHHHHH!" yelled Serena.

Ash then, went into the tent.

"Serena, what happened?" said Ash.

"It's just, a kick Ash." said Serena

"I don, know what's going but i heard a 5 kicks at the same time" answered Bonnie

"What?!" yelled both Ash and Serena

Serena was thinking how was it possible that she, had 5 babys in her womb

"Serena, how is it possible?!" yelled Ash

"I'm not sure, Ash!" said Serena

They told Clemont about the babies in her womb

"That's not possible!, a womb can't hold 5 babys!" said Clemont

"Clemont, i don't know what's going with me!" said Serena

"Serena, this is a rare gift you have." said Clemont

"Clemont, i know this is a gift but i gonna raise my children."

"Alright, Serena" said Ash

"Ash, your going to be a great father" said Serena

"Thank's Serena." said Serena

At night, Ash, Clemont and Bonnie were asleep but Serena sneaked out of her, tent and went to a river. Serena then, took off her pink slippers, and put her both her feet in then water, her legs then turned back. Into her red mermaid tail, she put her entire body in the water.

"This, feel's great." said Serena

Serena, forgot to tell her pokemon that she was, a mermaid.

Serena, had Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon pokeball's.

"Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon come out." she said, softly.

Both of her Pokemon were clearly tired, yawning and wondering why they were being woken up.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. There's just some thing that I needed to share with you two. You see..." Before Serena could finish, she reveal her tail.

"So, anyway. I have a mermaid tail" said Serena

Braixen's eyes lit up, as both of its paws were over its mouth. Pancham had its arms crossed and its head tilted in confusion. Sylveon gasped, with her mouth open.

"How will Ash will like me? Will i spend my life in the sea? I...I just...don't know what to do...!" Serena was bursting into tears. "Brai! Braixen, brai!" Braixen hugged its trainer to reassure her that everything would be just fine. "*Sniff* You really think so?" "Pancham, cham!" "Sly Sly Veon!" Pancham and Slyveon both agreed. They were with Serena all the way! The Performer-In-Training wiped her face and smiled. "Thanks, you guys... Thank you all so much...!"

Serena, then dryed her tail she turn back to human, and went back to bed.

She wondered, if she would want to stay a human or become a mermaid.

"Am i a preformer?, or am I a Mermaid ?" said Serena


	3. Chapter 3

While heading to the next city, for Ash's next gym battle they made a quick stop near the forest

"So Serena, what's your strategy for your next showcase?" questioned As

"I didn't think about it Ash, but i will find a-." then Serena was interrupted by a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" Clenching her tummy, she dropped on her knees. "Serena, what's wrong?!" asked Ash. "I-I think t-they're c-c-coming!" Serena said, fighting back tears. "WHAT?!" they all responded. "We have to get her to the hospital!" yelled Clemont.

They met a man named Micheal, with his Flareon who had a car

"What's going on?!" yelled Micheal

"Our friend Serena she's in labour!" said Ash

"What!, hurry get in my car yelled Micheal

Carefully getting Serena off the ground, Bonnie and Ash walked her to the vehicle as they all drive to the nearest Pokemon Center.

Our heroes have arrived at a nearby Pokemon Center in Suprima Town, where it seems Serena is ready to give birth at any given minute...

Ash and Rufus walked Serena to the reception desk. "You're gonna be alright, Serena. Just keep breathing." "*Hee-hoo*Okay*hee-hoo*Ash." "I'll call your mom, if that's okay" said Clemont. "Th-Thank you..." Serena said. "Excuse me, nurse. This little lady is about to give birth. Is there a room where she can stay?" asked Micheal. "I'm terribly sorry, but we only treat Pokemon in this center" said Nurse Joy. "Oh..." said Serena, disappointed. "However, my twin sister runs a hospital for people across from here. Why not try there?" "Really? Thanks" said Ash. "Here, use this wheelchair" said Nurse Joy.

Sure enough, they arrive at the Trainer Center. The Nurse Joy running the hospital was surprised to see a boy pushing a girl on a wheelchair. "Please be careful! Someone could get hurt" she said. "Sorry, it's just that my friend-" "Is in labor. You don't have to explain; I know how this goes. Just be more careful, next time" she interrupts Ash.

Later, in the emergency room. Serena was lying on the operation bed, dressed in nothing but a robe. Ash was right on her left side, dressed in a robe over his other clothes. Nurse Joy was ready to make the delivery. "Hnngh! Ash, it hurts! It hurts so much!" yelled Serena, as tears ran down her face. "Don't give up! You can do it, Serena!" encouraged Ash. He didn't even care that Serena was squeezing his hand incredibly hard. "Just keep breathing and get ready to push!" instructed Nurse Joy. Serena's breathing started slow, then grew rapidly by the second. Nurse Joy and Ash then counted. "One...two...three...PUSH!" Serena screamed!

Serena then gave birth to 3 girls and 2 boys, the first one had Serena's hair and Ash's brown eyes. The second one had Serena's hair but with black hair and brown eyes, the third one had black hair and blue eyes. The first male one had Serena's hair, but with brown eyes. The last male one had brown hair, and blue eyes.

"What should we name the girls?" asked Ash

Lara, Leaf and Sadie" said Serena

"What about the boys?" said Ash

"Aaron and Ivan" said Serena

Meanwhile, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne were sitting in the waiting room when Grace arrived. "A nice man told me you'd be here, so I came as soon as possible" she said. "It's a good thing you did."

Just then, the sign above the doors was not shining red anymore. Nurse Joy pushed Serena on the wheelchair, as everyone was greeted by the sounds of five crying newborn babies.

2 days later...

"Lara, Leaf, Sadie, check this out!" Ash said, waving a rattle in front of them. They clapped and giggled, not because of the toy, but because they was spending time with there father. Perhaps this was due to her hair being similar to his own. As for Aaron and Ivan, Serena was lying around with him and reading from a picture book. Everything was going fine, until Grace came by "Ash? Serena? Is it alright if I talk with you for a moment?" asked Grace "Sure, ms Yvonne. What?" Ash got up and held the girls, while Serena held the boys. "I'll hold onto the little ones" said Grace. As Grace was left in charge of the girls, Ash and Serena were standing with Grace in the hallway. "So, what's going on?" asked Serena. Grace took a deep breath before speaking again. "Listen, you two want to continue your journey, right?" "Of course, ms Yvonne! I want to become a Pokemon master, after all." "And I would like to become Kalos Queen, Mom!" "Okay. But, what about our children? Are they coming along?" Ash and Serena simply looked at each other after that question. "...I think it might be best if you let me take care of them" Grace finally said. Serena got teary-eyed, then ran off, not saying anything. "Serena?! Wait!" Ash followed her. Just now, Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu were returning from town when Serena and Ash run past them. "What's going on?" asked Clemont. "Hmm. Seems to me Serena didn't take it too well..." Clemont said to himself. Pikachu jumped off of the Clemont's shoulder to follow the couple.

At sunset, Serena stood alone in an open field she was in her mermaid form and wearing her Florges kimono Thoughts were racing through her mind: _They can't make me! They can't make me say goodbye to my own children! They just can't make me!_ Soon enough, Ash caught up to her. "Serena, is everything okay?" Serena tryed to hide her tail "Ash, please don't look!" yelled Serena "Serena, i knew you were a mermaid all this time." said Ash "You did?" said Serena

"Yeah, i saw you turned into a mermaid at the river" said Ash

"Guess i like being a mermaid" said Serena

She wiped her face before turning her attention to Ash. "Ash... I understand completely. It would be too risky for infants to travel with us on our journey. But, I feel like I just got to know them." "I feel the same way..." Serena, without thinking about anything else, kissed Ash on the lips. Ash was slightly surprised, but accepted and kissed her back. It was tough to say goodbye to your children. After the kiss, Serena looked deep into Ash's eyes. "Ash. I love you." "I love you too, Serena" he replied. From a tree in the background, Pikachu looked on at this touching yet sad moment.

"Should't we tell Clemont and Bonnie?" said Ash

"It's ok, we should tell them later on our journey" said Serena


	4. Chapter 4

10 weeks after living Vanivile Town, for Grace to leave with there children they went to Couriway Town.

When they arrived in Couriway Town, they saw a poster, the poster said The Magical Mermaids.

"What a minute?!" said Ash

"What's wrong Ash?" said Serena

"I remember my friend Misty, did a preformance in that ballet." said Ash

"Well let's go see her." said Serena

"Well the poster says it's where, your showcase is being held." said Clemont

"Well let's go there." said Bonnie

They walked to where Serena's showcase was being held.

They saw Misty wearing a one piece white swimsuit, with blue stripes on the lower hips with light gray jacket. Her hair grown too. (Heartgold Misty)

"Hey Misty!" said Ash

"Oh hey Ash! said Ash

Misty ran to Ash very excited to see Ash

"Misty your hair's grown too!" said Ash

"Well, i decied to let my hair down." said Misty

Misty saw Ash's kalos friends

"You must be Ash's friends." said Misty

"Hi my Serena." said Serena

"I'm Clemont." said Clemont

"I'm Bonnie." said Bonnie

"So Misty, what have you been doing?" said Ash

"Well i'm doing the ballet, all over the world."

"Wow that's a world record!" said Ash

Well, i'm getting use to wearing use to wear my mermaid costume." said Misty "But, my sister who is playing. The second mermaid can't come because of a storm, how am i make my fans proud?

"Don't worry we will help you!" said Ash

"Really, Ash?" said Misty

"Serena will play the mermaid and i will play the prince." said Ash

Serena whispered in Ash's ear

"Ash, are you sure about this? said Serena

"I'm sure Serena." said Ash

"But, what if the audience sees my tail?" said Serena

"Don't worry they think it's a costume." said Ash

On the day of the ballet, Serena was in her mermaid form unaware to Misty wearing sea shell bra the left sea shell is black and the right shell was pink.

"So Misty, how do i look?" said Serena

"You look beautiful Serena" said Misty

Ash saw Serena standing up in her mermaid form. And his cheeks were blushing, he was wearing his sir Arron costume.

Serena and Misty made there way, to the diving board they hold hands each other and jumped off the board. At the same time.

They swam in the water, together in the water while holding hands and dancing with the pokemon.

Ash was siting on a rock, the girls came on the rock to sit with Ash

Then both girls kissed Ash.

The audience claped for both Ash, Serena and Misty

They went into there room in the pokemon center, while every one was asleep Serena who was in her Florges dress. Woke up Ash.

"Serena is there something wrong?" said Ash

"Ash i can't sleep." said Serena

"Serena can we talk in the bathroom?" said Ash

"Of course Ash" said Serena

They walked into the bathroom.

"Serena i have to show you something." said Ash

"Alright Ash." said Serena

Ash had a green stone, and put it on his legs he transformed into girl and Florges gijinka with only the green tail and the blue flowers on his neck.

"Ash, your a Florges!?" said Serena

"You see, can only turn into a Florges, Braixen and Delphox gijinka 's" said Ash

Serena then kissed Ash on the lips

"I love your gijinka forms Ash." said Serena

"I love your mermaid form Serena." said Ash

Then sleeped in the tub while in there mermaid and gijinka forms

"Ash what about our children?" said Serena

"Lara and Leaf are mermaids, and Sadie, Aaron and Ivan are gijinka's


	5. Chapter 5

After the Couriway Town Magical Mermaid preformance. Ash and Serena were about to tell Clemont there secret.

"Clemont, could we show you something?" said Serena

"Of course." said Clemont

They went into the forest Ash took out his grass stone, while Serena took out her mermaid scale they put it one there legs. They transformed into there mermaid and gijaka forms

"Wait what happened to you two?!" yelled Clemont

"I'm a mermaid Clemont." said Serena

"And i'm a Florges Clemont." said Ash

"But how?!" yelled Clemont

"Clemont we don't know, just please keep this a secret." said Serena

"Alright." said Clemont

When they got back on the road, they made to the next town and Serena saw Ariana with a boy, who wore had black hair, grey eyes, blue hoodie, white fedora and black boots.

"Oh Aria!" said Serena

"Hi Serena!" said Aria

Serena ran to Aria.

"It's been a long time." said Serena

"It has been." answered Aria

Serena saw that she was 31 weeks pregnant.

"Are you pregant?" said Aria

"Yeah, it happened all of a sudden." said Aria

"Yeah me too, so who's this?" said Serena

"I'm Tyler, Aria's boyfriend." said Tyler

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Aria." said Serena

"Well i meet him the first time, when i got my first princess key." said Aria

 **Flashback to the master class event.**

Aria just became kalos queen, she went into the dressing room, with Tyler in there before she got changed.

"Your finally kalos queen." said Tyler

"Thank you Tyler." said Aria

Aria kissed Tyler on the lips, and Tyler kissed her back.

"I love you Tyler." said Aria

"I love you too Aria." said Tyler

 **Flashback ends.**

"So that's how you meet?" said Serena

"Yeah, so now he is the father of my child." said Aria "Also i have to show you something."

They went to the forest and were near a river.

"Ok Aria, why are here?" said Serena

"I just wanted to show you something." said Aria

Aria was wearing her dress that she wore the day she became kalos queen, but without the white shoes and blue stripped sockings.

"Aria, why are wearing your dress?" said Serena

"Here." said Aria

Aria's legs transformed into a blue mermaid tail, which repersents her blue sockings.

"Serena, i'm a mermaid." said Aria

"Well i'm a mermaid too." said Serena

"You are?" said Aria

"Of course." said Serena

Serena then transformed into her mermaid form.

"Wow, didn't know you were a mermaid!" said Aria

"Well i liked being mermaid, so do you guys want to go swimming in the lake?" said Serena

"Well of course, all of my dress are water proof and Tyler brought his water trucks." said Aria

"Yeah, when me and Aria are near a lake she puts on dress and i put on my trunks" said Tyler

Serena put on the dress that she wore in her fourth showcase, and Tyler out on his red swimming trunks. They swam for 15 minutes, they took a break on the shore.

Then Aria felt a sharp pain.

"Ow!" yelled Aria

"Aria, what's wrong?" said Tyler

"The baby is coming!" answered Aria

"We need to get her to the trainer center!" said Serena

"We won't get there in time!" said Tyler "Were going to have to do it here!"

"You can't be serious!" said Serena

"We have to!" said Tyler "Alright Aria, breath in out."

"Tyler i think my water broke." said Aria

"That mean's the baby is about to come!" said Tyler "Alright on three, one, two, three!"

Aria screamed as the baby came out, Aria held the baby not telling if it was a boy or a girl.

" I it think it's a girl?" said Serena

"What should we name her?" said Aria

"Charlotte." said Tyler

"That's a good name." said Aria

Aria saw that she was still pregnant.

"Aria, your still pregnant." said Serena

"I think i have a second child." said Aria

Tyler carried Charlotte in his arms.

"Looks like your about to have second child." said Tyler

"Well i better tell Ash." said Serena

"Me and Tyler need going." said Aria

"Bye!" said Serena

"Take care!" said Tyler


End file.
